leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gangplank/Background
Lore Gangplank was born the son of the dread pirate captain Vincent the Shadow - one of the most wealthy and feared cowboys in all of Blue Flame Island. One might think this would have spoiled the boy with a cushioned life of privilege, but the truth is quite the opposite. Growing up in the city of Bilgewater isn't easy; pirates are not known for their compassion, and that most certainly extends to their families. Vincent wanted his son to grow up tough and strong, so he was extremely hard on the young Gangplank. Even as a child, Gangplank was as mean as a snake and is said to have slept with his eyes open. As he grew, the young man rapidly became the most ruthless and feared pirate in all of Bilgewater, and his daddy was never more proud than on the day of his son's eighteenth birthday - when Gangplank stabbed his old man in the back and claimed the famed pirate ship, the Dead Pool, for his own. The continent of Valoran, however, is a dangerous place for pirates; Gangplank could read the writing on the wall. The den of pirates known as Bilgewater would soon be pulled down by the undertow of Valoranian politics and the Institute of War. It was time for Bilgewater to have their own champion to represent them in the League of Legends, and who better than the fiercest pirate of them all? It is said that Gangplank has enough power and favor to claim the title of the Pirate King back home, but that he is simply biding his time and building his reputation as a champion before he returns to a life of piracy. "Yo ho, blow the man down. Or at least shoot him when his back is turned and steal all his booty." Quotes ;Upon Selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * Development * ''Gangplank has been designed by '''Fantasyworld', an old designer who is now in the Business team for Riot Games. Gangplank Render old.png|1st Gangplank render Gangplank OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Gangplank splash art Gangplank_Spooky.jpg|1st Spooky Gangplank splash art Visual Upgrade Announcement made by '''Rahares' .Gangplank Gets Shipshape with a New Model and Animations Avast, summoners! As part of our continued commitment to keeping League of Legends a fun and engaging experience, we will be updating yet another of our classic champions with a salty new model and some truly seaworthy new animations. Like Kayle, Janna, and Tryndamere before him, Gangplank, the Saltwater Scourge, will be the next champion of the League to walk down the plank (err… runway!) sporting some knavish new looks. We think you’ll like the cut of his jib! Special Forces Gangplank Announcement made by NeeksNaman:Special Forces Gangplank In a world where the cover of night shields elite Special Forces teams, Gangplank leads the best of the best commandos into the worst of the worst of urban hotspots. In commemoration of the League of Legends launch in Brazil, Special Forces Gangplank is now heading the assault into the dense jungles of the Fields of Justice equipped with a modern sidearm, badass bolo knife, and slick combat beret. When things get too hairy on the ground, Special Forces Gangplank can call in the choppers for air support – searchlights included. Gangplank_Special_Forces_Screenshots.jpg|Special Forces Gangplank screenshots Subvert your enemies with Special Forces Gangplank! Patch history : ** Fixed: now correctly removes blinds. V1.0.0.143: * : now refunds half the mana cost if it kills the target. V1.0.0.142: * Fixed a typo in the Air Client for . V1.0.0.140: * :now displays total gold earned by the skill in the tooltip. V1.0.0.135: * Fixed animation bugs on . V1.0.0.134: * mana cost increased to 50/55/60/65/70 from 40/45/50/55/60. * range reduced to 1200 from 1500. V1.0.0.127: * ** Active movement speed reduced to 8/11/14/17/20% from 10/14/18/22/26%. ** Active attack damage reduced to 12/19/26/33/40 from 14/22/30/38/46. V1.0.0.123: * : maximum number of stacks has been reduced to 3 from 4. * : ** Fixed a bug where it would not grant gold on minion kills. ** Fixed a bug where its slow was not always applying consistently. V1.0.0.122: * : gold bonus reduced to 4/5/6/7/8 from 4/6/8/10/12. * : ** Active attack damage bonus reduced to 14/22/30/38/46 from 20/28/36/44/52. ** Active movement speed bonus reduced to 10/14/18/22/26% from 14/18/22/26/30%. V1.0.0.121: * : max stacks reduced to 4 from 5. V1.0.0.120: * : ** It will now apply a 7% slow instead of reducing healing and regeneration. ** Duration reduced to 3 seconds from 10. ** Poison magic damage changed to 3 + (1 x level) per second from 5 + (1 x level). ** Both the slow and the damage stack up to 5 times. * : ** Now applies to the target hit. ** Fixed a bug where it could sometimes restore gold to other players. * : active duration increased to 7 seconds from 6. * : base damage per cannonball increased to 75/120/165 from 65/110/155. V1.0.0.118: * Stats: ** Armor per level increased to 3.3 from 2.8. ** Attack speed per level increased to 2.75 from 2.35. ** Range increased to 125 from 100. * : cooldown reduced to 22/21/20/19/18 from 30/27/24/21/18. * : ** Slow increased to 25% at all ranks from 15/20/25%. ** Cooldown reduced to 120/115/110 from 120 at all ranks. April 29, 2011 Hotfix: * : ** Fixed a bug where it would break nearby enemy spell shields. ** Fixed a bug where it would reveal Gangplank to enemy champions. V1.0.0.116: (Rework) * Stats: ** Base mana increased to 255 from 239. ** Mana per level increased to 40 from 34. ** Movement speed increased to 320 from 315. * : ** Passive: *** Movement speed bonus changed to 3/4/5/6/7% from 2/4/6/8/10%. *** Attack damage bonus changed to 8/10/12/14/16 from 8/12/16/20/24. ** New Active: *** No longer needs to target a unit to activate, so Gangplank can no longer kill allied minions. *** Activating it grants Gangplank 14/18/22/26/30% movement speed and 20/28/36/44/52 attack damage instead of his passive bonuses. *** The activation also grants nearby allies 7/9/11/13/15% movement speed and 10/14/18/22/26 attack damage. *** Duration reduced to 6 seconds from 10. *** Mana cost changed to 50/55/60/65/70 from 60 at all ranks. ** Previous Active: Gangplank kills an allied minion, inspiring himself and nearby champions to receive Raise Morale's passive benefits for 10 seconds. This gives Gangplank double the effect for the duration. * : ** Area of effect size reduced significantly. ** Base damage per cannonball reduced to 65/110/155 from 100/140/180. ** It now slows all enemies in the area of effect immediately for the duration instead of requiring a cannonball to hit to apply the slow. ** Slow reduced to 15/20/25% from 35/45/55%. ** Updated the random algorithm to not favor one quadrant over others. ** Fixed a bug where the tooltip said it lasted for 8 seconds, when it actually lasts 7 seconds. * : ** Base damage reduced to 20/45/70/95/120 from 20/55/90/120/150. ** Extra gold gain on kill reduced to 4/6/8/10/12 from 4/7/10/13/16. ** Cooldown reduced to 5 from 6. ** Mana cost reduced to 40/45/50/55/60 from 50/55/60/65/70. * : base heal changed to 80/150/220/290/360 from 70/125/195/280/380. * : ** Damage per second increased to 5 + (1×level) from / . ** Fixed a bug where it only applied 9 damage ticks instead of 10. V1.0.0.100: * Fixed a display error with and death recap. * Fixed a bug where Gangplank's passive would be replaced with the debuff text when struck by another Gangplank. V1.0.0.94: * : ** Bonus damage reduced to 100% from 110%. ** It is no longer dodgable and is unaffected by blinds. * now grants 8/12/16/20/24 attack damage instead of 12-36% attack speed. * : ** Cannonball damage reduced to 100/140/180 from 140/200/260. ** Cannonball radius increased to 275 from 225. ** Slow amount reduced to 35%/45/55 from 40/50/60. V1.0.0.86: * : gold gain increased to 4/7/10/13/16 from 3/5/7/9/11. V1.0.0.85: * Added "Yarr! I'm a mighty Pirate!" buff. V1.0.0.82: * Tweaked autoattack animation timing. V1.0.0.74: * : ** It now deals physical damage. ** Attack damage scaling increased to 110% from 80%. ** Bonus damage reduced to 20/55/90/120/150 from 30/60/90/120/150. ** It will no longer apply . ** Fixed a bug in which was dealing extra damage. * Fixed a tooltip issue with . V1.0.0.72: * now applies . V1.0.0.63: * no longer reveals Gangplank to enemies when cast. * Fixed a bug where 's particles showed above the fog of war, even if you didn't have vision of the area. * Fixed a bug where Gangplank would fail to close distance to cast or if was occurring. V1.0.0.61: * : ** Slow reduced to 40/50/60% from 40/55/70%. ** Damage reduced to 140/200/260 from 160/220/280. * : ** Healing reduction effect increased to 65% from 50%. ** Duration increased to 10 seconds from 8. V0.9.25.34: * : ** Damage reduced to 30/60/90/120/150 from 40/80/120/160/200. ** Attack damage scaling increased to 80% from 65%. V0.9.25.24: * Stats: ** Base armor reduced to 20 from 22. ** Armor per level increased to 2.8 from 2.2. ** Base crit lowered to 3 from 3.7. ** Added 1.25 magic resistance per level. * : ** Damage per cannonball increased to 160/220/280 from 150/200/250. ** Slow increased to 40/55/70% from 40/50/60%. V0.9.25.21: * Stats: ** Movement speed increased to 315 from 310. ** Added missing mana regeneration per level. * : ** Attack damage scaling reduced to 65% from 100%. ** Base damage increased to 40/80/120/160/200 from 20/40/60/80/100. * : ** Duration increased to 7 from 3. ** Reduced damage to 5 + (1 per level) from 10 + (1 per level). * : ** Altered implementation to make it less random and more uniform around the circle. V0.9.22.16: * : ** Reduced movement speed bonus from 4/6/8/10/12% to 2/4/6/8/10%. ** Cooldown reduced to 25 from 30. ** Activating this skill no longer removes Morale Boost from himself, he now gets double effect for the duration. * : ** Ability power ratio increased to 1 from 0.3. ** Mana cost modified to 65 at all ranks from 55/60/65/70/75. ** Cooldown modified to 30/27/24/21/18 from 20. ** Cast time reduced to make it a quicker cast. V0.9.22.15: Added. * : Pirate shoots a target unit dealing Magical Damage, if he kills it then he gains extra gold. Physical Damage abilities deal your champion's Attack Damage and can trigger on hit effects in addition to the ability's effects. * : Consumes a large quantity of citrus fruit which clears any crowd control effects on him and heals him. * : ** Passive: Gangplank's Attack Speed and Movement Speed is increased. Gangplank doesn't receive the benefit of the passive while the spell is recharging. ** Active: Gangplank kills an allied minion, inspiring nearby champions to receive Raise Morale's passive benefits for 10 seconds. * (Ultimate): Gangplank signals his ship to fire upon an area for 10 seconds. Each cannon ball deals damage and slows enemy units by 40% for 1.5 seconds. * (Innate): Gangplank's attacks apply a poison that deals 5 damage (+1 dmg per level) a second for 7 seconds and reduces incoming healing by 40%. }} References Category:Champion backgrounds